Welcome home
by NitramSister
Summary: Poland drops by Russia to visit Lithuania and ends up bringing him home. Russia isn't too happy about it though. Those two may be in bigger trouble then they are expecting


The short, brunette, boy made his way to his bosses office with a large stack of papers. He was running as fast as possible, remembering what happened to him the last time Russia had to wait. He was staggering, trying not to drop any papers when he spotted two familiar grass green eyes.

"Hey Lithuania, you should like, totally skip work and come hang out with me", Feliks said with a grin.

"Feliks, what are you doing here?! If Ivan finds you theres no way you'll be leaving!"

"Oh c'mon don't be so negative, what's he going to do?"

Lithuania let out a shriek as a figure hung over Poland like a shadow. "Ahh Poland, how nice of you to visit", Russia said placing his large hands on his shoulders. "I am guessing you'll be living with me and Lithuania from now on, da?"

Poland let out a loud scream, which caught the large man off guard. He then, grabbing Lithuania by the wrist, made a full out run for his life. Papers were flung into Russia's face and the nation lost his usual grin. "I am going to enjoy grinding your bones into dust and then making it into dough", he yelled behind the retreating boys.

Heaving, Lithuania and Poland made it outside into the freshly packed snow.

"Ugh Poland why did you have to go and do that!", Lithuania said stomping his foot.

"Hey Liet, how are you not like totally freezing", Poland said, oblivious to his friends anger.

"I am cold, but I've lived in Russia for many months now. I'm pretty used to shivering all the time", Lithuania said with a flat tone.

"I have an idea! You could like, move into my house again. It will be so awesome, just like the old days", Poland cheered.

"Just like... the old days?", Lithuania said staring at the blonde. He loved the days him and Poland shared a house, they were without a doubt his most precious memories.

"Yeah! And maybe i wont let Russia take you back this time", Poland said with a sly grin. Lithuania punched him in the arm, hard enough to leave a bruise.

It was a long ride home for the two boys. Lithuania looked around the brightly colored homes of the country, and thought maybe he was dreaming. The smell of butter and sugar, the happy faces, he missed it all so much.

Poland was excited to have his friend back. He knew that Lithuania didn't want to live with Russia, and was depressed for the years he lived there. Besides, Lithuania belonged with him, Poland, he thought.

Walking through the colorful streets, Lithuania spotted something in a bakers window. His eyes lit up **_"_**sakotis" he exclaimed. Poland strolled inside the shop. "One senkacz cake, and make it like, extra special".

Poland came out of the shop carrying a large, log shaped cake; it had to be at least one third oh his height. He had a proud smirk across his lips while Lithuania started in wonder.

"Poland we can't eat that! They are only for special occasions!"

"The occasion is you finally being home", Poland said happily. "Now help me with this cake it weighs like, a million pounds."

Lithuania jogged up to help his friend and the two carted the cake through the brick streets, gaining a few confused looks and shouts of "happy birthday".

Poland and Lithuania arrived at Poland's house around dusk. The vibrant shade of pink stood out against the pastel sky making Lithuania's eyes hurt. He was relieved, nothing had changed since he left.

Jamming the key in the lock, Poland kicked down the door and steadily carried the cake inside. They sat the cake square down on the wood floor, not knowing where or what to do with it. Lithuania glanced around.

He noticed framed on the wall was a picture of him and Poland they took awhile back. He smiled, it was his first real smile in a long time. Looking around further he noticed Poland had bought a new couch. He never expected Poland to settle for such a boring shade of grey, but it did help balance out the yellow walls. A grand staircase was near the couch, which if Lithuania remembered right lead up to Poland's room. They used to share that room, but he guessed that by now it was fully converted to Poland's taste.

"Hey Liet are you hungry? I'm totally making pierogies tonight I know how much you love those".

Lithuania's stomach growled. "Poland, why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden? I know we're friends and all but you never really treat me this, well, kindly."

Poland shrugged "I'm just in a good mood, don't expect it all the time because its totally not going to happen".

"I would not dream of it", Lithuania sighed. "Same old Poland."


End file.
